You came back to me
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: This story is inspired by the 6x09 promo where Chuck to getting on the plane and Blair is pleading with him to not get on the plane and then you see everyone watching a news report about a plane crash. Of course, you don't know if Chuck was on that plane or not. But this story is what I imagine what could happen. Please enjoy this story, I hope you like it.


You came back to me

This story is inspired by the 6x09 promo where Chuck to getting on the plane and Blair is pleading with him to not get on the plane and then you see everyone watching a news report about a plane crash. Of course, you don't know if Chuck was on that plane or not. But this story is what I imagine what could happen. Please enjoy this story, I hope you like it.

They were both standing on a runway, holding each other. Chuck was about to board the private jet that Bart had chartered to take to a business deal that needed to be finished. Blair had a bad feeling about this, earlier that day, Blair ran into Bart Bass who was very paranoid, to say the least. Blair had a feeling when they were on the runway that Bart had set this whole thing up, and the fact that there were two deaths connected to Bart wasn't helping the matter either.

"Don't get on the plane." Blair pleaded with Chuck.

"Just have faith in me." Chuck told Blair, the two shared a another embrace, they stood there for a while, their bodies touching in a loving embrace.

Blair watched chuck board the plane, she didn't really know if it would be the last time she would see him. Blair didn't think that could be possible, but with Bart you never really knew anymore. Blair slowly got back into the cab and as the cab slowly drove away, Blair looked up to see the plane flying away. Blair said a small prayer for Chuck, she knew he needed it.

Blair walked into the party for Bart bass with an uneasy feeling, the last time Blair had seen Bart he was extremely paranoid, which creeped Blair out, Blair was frightened for Chuck's safety, but chuck seemed so confident, it was like two polar opposites. But seeing Bart at the party, happy as he could be, it didn't feel right.

"Hey, Blair, are you okay?" Serena asked Blair, placing a hand on Blair's shoulder.

"No, I'm worried about chuck. I just can't stop thinking about him, I hope he's okay." Blair told Serena.

"B, I'm -" Serena trailed off when she saw the breaking news bumper on the TV in the ballroom.

"We have some breaking news regarding a plane crash, The coast guard is investigating the area where the plane went off the radar after sending a mayday signal. There was no communication from the plane." the newswoman droned on from the TV. At that point, Blair seemed to slip into her own world, not hearing anyone talking to her. All she could think about was Chuck, how he was gone from her life. Blair didn't seem to care about abything. Serena kept asking Blair if she was okay, Blair looked very pale and in shock.

Blair walked out of the party, and started to walk aimlessly around New York. It wasn't fair of Bart to do this to her. Bart knew that chuck was on to him, so he had Chuck killed. As Blair kept walking, a blast of cold air hit her face, like a stinging slap. Which Blair thought was great, because Chuck was gone, the world turned cold and gray.

Blair stopped walking when she got to the Empire Hotel, there was a candle light vigil, flowers that people had left behind, other people were crying. It was a surreal scene. Blair quietly slunk into the hotel, walking up to the front desk.

"Can I have the key to Chuck bass's room, please?" Blair said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay, miss Waldorf?" the clerk asked.

Blair shook her head no, wiping her eyes, the tears were falling at an alarming rate. The hotel clerk handed blear the key and told that everything would be okay. Would it really be okay anymore? Blair pessimistically thought. As the elevator doors slid shut, it was only then Blair let the tears fall, all Blair wanted was for things to be normal, like having chuck back and having Bart dead. Of course, no amount of tears well ever bring Chuck back, but it really didn't matter to Blair. The elevator doors opened to chuck's room, it was quiet, cold and lonely. Blair thought of all the times they were together in his room and in the bedroom, too. Monkey looked up from the pillow he was laying on, and walked over to Blair, who sensed that she was upset.

"Oh money, I wish, I could make Chuck come back." Blair said, wiping big, fat tears from her eyes.

Monkey slunk quickly back to the pillow sad, it was true, animals can feel sadness from people. Blair thought as sat down on the couch.

Blair didn't feel this was right, taking chuck away from her when they were the most happiest. It was like something of Hollywood movie with a plot twist that you don't expect to see. Blair should have seen this coming because of Bart's bizarre behavior. Just as Blair's depression hit its lowest point, the elevator doors dinged, Blair looked up to see Chuck coming out of the elevator. Blair was speechless and she thought she was dreaming, but then after today, anything was possible.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" chuck asked confused because he thought she was banned from the empire.

"But what are you doing here?" Blair asked back to Chuck.

"I live here, Blair, I thought you knew that." chuck sighed exasperatedly, rubbing his temples, and he was exhausted.

"Oh yeah, I know that, but I mean, you were supposed to be on the plane that-" Blair trailed off.

"Oh, the supposed plane crash that I was on. Yeah, I heard all about that." Chuck as he sat down next to Blair on the couch.

"When did you get off the plane?" Blair asked Chuck looking into his eyes.

"I had the same feelings you did-" chuck started to say before Blair interrupted him.

"Wait, how did you know that, I never told you about the feelings I had, or I did you would have ignored them." Blair told chuck.

Chuck looked into Blair's eyes, "Blair, I know you well, I know when you feel sad, when you're happy, everything. Besides I had the same feeling that something was fishy, so I didn't want to be on the plane anymore, so I ordered the plane to land, and then once I got off, the plane took off again. Which was strange, because I was supposed to be the only one on the plane." Chuck finished speaking to look at a stunned Blair.

"But Chuck, don't you see, you could have been the next death, the sheik and Bruce Kaplan were the first two and Bart was going to kill you because you knew everything about the illegal oil deal that he made." Blair said to Chuck beginning to cry again.

After comforting Blair, Chuck realized that what Blair said was true, he would have been the third death. Bart would have done anything to keep the illegal oil trade a secret, Bart didn't want everything exposed to the press, where they would rip him to shreds. Chuck ran his hands through his hair and looked at Blair, the day had obviously taken a toll on her, she had started to fall asleep. Chuck picked Blair up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom, Chuck took Blair's shoes and clothing off, and then Chuck took his clothes and shoes off and got into bed with Blair.

Wrapping his arms around Blair, chuck smiled for the first time in many days. Everything seemed right, despite the fact that Bart still needed to be taken down, it could wait until morning. Chuck will do anything to protect Blair, because she wasn't safe if Bart was still alive. No one would be safe at all.


End file.
